The Family Thing
by ticktickticktock
Summary: Kurt takes Blaine to meet his aunt and uncle for the first time. How will the visit go? Will the family approve of Blaine?


**Okay, so this story is a response to a prompt from njferrell: "We/Kurt and Blaine learn something about Kurt's mom. OR, we/they meet her family.  
>We know she died when he was young and Burt raised Kurt. But, who were her family? Where was she from? Where arewere these people all these years? Or, were they in Kurt's life all along? Helped raise him? Or at least provide support, gifts, etc? Did he spend summers with them? Do they live close?"  
><strong>

**This is what I came up with and I hope it's good enough. And just so you know, Kurt and Blaine ae both seniors in this story. Enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"You need to calm down, Blaine. I mean, really, it's just my family."<p>

"Yeah, but it's family that I've never met before. And that makes me nervous... What if they don't like me?"

"Honey."

"Really, Kurt, I'm serious. What if they hate me? I don't want your mom's family to dislike me. It would be awkward and... Yeah, it would be awkward."

Sighing, Kurt Hummel looked over at Blaine from where he was in the driver's seat of his Navigator, and he shook his head. Because as cute as Blaine's worrying over meeting his mother's side of the family was, it was also annoying. Really annoying. "I promise, they're going to love you. Plus my Aunt Kate has always been really nice, so don't worry."

Blaine merely frowned and turned to glance out the window, sighing as he watched the Ohio scenery pass by. It was a beautiful day outside, really, but Blaine was hardly noticing because all he could think about was the fact that he and Kurt were about to spend a weekend at his Aunt Kate and Uncle John's house. It was the first time that Blaine was meeting someone from Kurt's mother's side of the family, and he felt really nervous about it for some reason, despite Kurt's assurances that they were going to love him.

Kurt snuck a quick glance towards Blaine as he drove, hating how nervous he boyfriend seemed about this. Because he knew that he was going to be nice, dapper Blaine that everyone loved, and his aunt and uncle were definitely going to approve of him. He also knew that they would love Blaine simply because of their demeanors. Ever since his mother's death, Kurt had always chosen five weekends out of the year to drive a few hours away to stay with his mom's sister and her husband, and he called them quite frequently (once or twice a week) to chat and catch up on whatever was new. The two were extremely friendly and loving and there was no doubt Kurt's mind that they were going to fawn over Blaine. After all, they had been begging for months to meet the boy.  
>"Blaine." Kurt tried again after a moment, stealing a glance in his boyfriend's direction, "Really. They'll love you... so stop worrying so much. Okay?"<p>

Blaine looked to Kurt and he nodded just slightly, giving the other boy a small smile. "I hope so." He murmured, blinking when the car suddenly pulled into a driveway. "Oh. We're... here? Already?"

"Yes, we are." Kurt said simply before he cut the ignition and climbed out of the car.

At that moment the front door opened and a thin woman with blonde hair came out, grinning from ear to ear. "Kurt!" She exclaimed and suddenly rushed forward to pull the younger boy into her arms. A man about the same age stepped out of the house as well, and he smiled when he saw his nephew. "Hey, Kurt."

"Aunt Kate! Uncle John!" Kurt said happily and moved to hug them both, clearly very glad to see them. He then glanced to his side, expecting to see Blaine, but it was then that he realized that the other boy was still in the car, nervously biting his lip. Upon seeing this, Kurt rolled his eyes and waved a hand to motion for Blaine to come on over and meet his family. Hesitantly, Blaine opened the car door and slid out of the seat, trying to keep a polite smile as he headed over to where Kurt stood with his aunt and uncle. Kurt immediately brightened when Blaine joined them and he quickly got to introducing everyone. "Kate and John, this is my boyfriend Blaine; Blaine, this is my Aunt Kate and Uncle John."

"Hello Blaine!" Kate said immediately before abruptly pulling the young man into a hug. "Kurtie has told us so much about you and it's great to finally meet you!"

Blaine was startled by the hug, but he got over the initial shock and found the gesture to be rather comforting. "Thank you, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you as well... You too, sir." He added when Kate pulled away and John was able to move forward to shake his hand.

Kate waved a hand as soon as she pulled back, still smiling brightly. "Oh, what manners this boy has." She gave Kurt a look before chuckling and motioning for everyone else to follow her. "Come on now, into the house; I've got dinner ready and waiting on the table. We can get your alls luggage out in a bit, okay?" She then headed inside with John and Kurt at her heels, and Blaine trailed after them, still feeling a little bit nervous.

'Things are going good so far, though.' He thought as he walked into the house, making sure to close the front door behind him. He was immediately greeted by the sight of a cute, cozy living room, and his attention was drawn to the wall covered in picture frames where he could see Kurt's grinning face up there several times. There were more pictures, ones of other children and adults, but one in particular made one Blaine stop to look at it. In the photo there was a smiling child that Blaine immediately recognized as Kurt (who he figured was about two or three at the time) being held by beautiful woman with a warm smile. He studied the picture for a moment, blinking when he saw the woman's eyes: they were the same glasz ones that Kurt had that he loved so much. 'This must be his mother, then.' He told himself, smiling slightly as he thought she was absolutely beautiful.

"Blaine?"

The sound of Kurt's voice startled him, but he quickly smiled and turned when Kurt walked into the room. "Sorry, I was just admiring these pictures." He shrugged.

"Oh, yeah..." Kurt's eyes trailed over the pictures for a moment before he held a hand out to Blaine. "Well dinner's ready. Are you going to come eat?"

"Of course!" Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine smiled widely and dutifully followed his boyfriend into the dining room, ready to sit down and talk about whatever Kate and Jack threw at him.

Dinner wasn't nearly as awkward as Blaine had initially thought it would be, and for that he was grateful. The conversation that started over the chicken noodle casserole made by Kate was mainly directed at Kurt, asking how school was, what his big college plans were, and what was new in Lima and with the rest of the family. Kurt merely chattered on is response, speaking animatedly as he answered everything he was asked. The sight made Blaine smile and it was clear that his boyfriend truly did love coming to visit his aunt and uncle (who actually were really, really nice people after all).

"So, Blaine..."

The sound of his name snapped Blaine from his thoughts, and he smiled slightly when he turned to look at John. The man continued, forking a piece of chicken as he spoke, "What are your college plans? We know that Kurt, here, is off to New York. What about you?"

Kurt blinked at the question and turned to Blaine with a curious look, wondering what his boyfriend was going to say. Sure, they had talked some about college and Blaine had mentioned New York, but Kurt also knew that Blaine had been looking at a few schools in Kentucky and even one all the way in California. Nothing had really been decided and they hadn't discussed it in a while, but Kurt suddenly realized that he was sort of... scared of Blaine's answer. What if he said he was going to school all way in California? On the other side of the country? Kurt didn't think he would be able to handle that; he couldn't handle not having Blaine-

"New York, sir." Blaine's response stopped Kurt, and he turned to his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"New York? Ah, so you're going with Kurt, huh?" Jack inquired with a smile, chuckling at the happy squeal that Kate let out.

"Yes, sir. I can't imagine my life without Kurt so I feel it's only natural to go to New York with him." Blaine said with a nod, smiling when he saw Kurt's shocked (yet also very ecstatic) expression beside him. "Of course, that's if Kurt will have me?"

"Of course I will!" Kurt immediately exclaimed and leaned over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. "I wouldn't dream of it any other way. You and me taking on New York together..." He smiled happily, gently kissing Blaine's cheek when he finished speaking.

Kate glanced at her husband with a slight smile, clearly glad to see her sister's son so happy with this boy. She had been dying to meet Blaine because it seemed that he was all Kurt talked about in their weekly phone calls, and now she could see why. The boy was handsome, had manners, and clearly was the love of her nephew's life. "Well." She said after a moment when the boys had released each other from their embrace, "Of course before you up and leave for New York we'll be sending some money along. We have to make sure that our Kurtie-"

"Oh, Kate, you don't have to!" Kurt interjected, shaking his head. "Honestly, we're going to be just fine-"

Kate rolled her eyes and gave a look that Blaine had seen Kurt give many times. "Honey, please. You know that John and I have enough to share. The firm has been getting great business lately and we're more than happy to help, as always." Blushing, Kurt looked down at the table and nodded. With John being a lawyer and Kate an interior designer, the couple had always had plenty of money, and they had no problem sharing it. They always sent large checks to Kurt for Christmas and his birthdays, and they had even helped Burt and Carole pay some of the fees it had cost them for Kurt to attend Dalton. But despite knowing that his aunt and uncle had money, Kurt always felt bad when they gave him so much. It was their hard earned cash and they deserved to keep it (although it did help pay for his new Alexander McQueen items that had just come in that he really did like a lot..).

"C'mon, Kurt. You know we just like to help you out... and you know Kate's not going to sleep well unless she knows that you and Blaine are doing well and living safely up there in New York." John added in, smiling as he gazed at his nephew.

Blaine looked from the couple to Kurt, and back to the couple again before smiling. "Well thank you. I'm sure whatever you all contribute is going to be a great help."

"Yes..." Kurt finally said and looked up with a small smile, nodding at his aunt and uncle. "I really appreciate it," He paused for a moment to glance at Blaine, and he smiled more when he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Both of us do."

After that, the conversation dissolved into small chatter about Kate's latest redecorating project, where Kurt shamelessly gave his whole hearted opinion and even suggested a new design, and Blaine just sat back and listened. It was interesting for him to watch his boyfriend interact with this side of his family.  
>Sure, he'd been to the Hummel household plenty of times and he knew how Kurt was around him, but this was different for some reason. Maybe because Kate and Kurt were so similar in their mannerisms and looks? It made Blaine wonder what Kurt's mother would have been like had he gotten the opportunity to meet her.<p>

"Hey, Blaine?"

He blinked and turned to his left at the sound of Kurt's voice, and he found his boyfriend standing up and looking at him with a confused expression. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah!" Blaine immediately got to his feet well and moved to kiss his boyfriend chastely, "I was just thinking, that's all."

Relaxing, Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine, sighing happily as he gazed into his eyes. For a moment he simply stayed like that and enjoyed the feeling before sighing and reluctantly pulling away. "Aunt Kate wants us to play Monopoly now. We always do when I visit."

"Oh? I'm the king of Monopoly, you know." Blaine smiled, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose. "So let's go play!" Laughing, the two of them moved into the living room where the adults were already setting up the game, and they got ready to play.

Later that night (after a long game of Monopoly that Blaine had indeed won), the two boys lay together in the bed of the guest room, curled in each other's arms as they got ready to fall asleep.  
>"I'm surprised your aunt and uncle are letting us sleep in the same bed." Blaine commented as Kurt snuggled in close to his side, letting out a content and comfortable sigh.<p>

"It's because they like you." He said simply before opening his eyes to look up at Blaine. "And they trust me. They know I would dare do anything naughty in their house." He winked and leaned up to kiss Blaine, letting out a squeak when the shorter boy suddenly grabbed his rear. "Blaine! I mean it... I'm not fooling around in my aunt and uncle's house." He said firmly, though he smiled at the adorable pout on his boyfriend's lips. "I think you'll survive, Honey."

"I guess I will." Blaine let out a dramatic sigh before laughing, moving to place a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I love you."

The action made Kurt grin even more and he hugged Blaine tightly. "I love you too, Sweetie. Goodnight."

"Night, Kurt."

Soon the sound of slow breathing could be heard and Blaine knew that his love was asleep already. He, however, had not yet drifted off and closed his eyes, trying to think of something to make him fall asleep.

An hour later he still hadn't had any luck.

He had untangled himself from Kurt and tried laying in different positions: on his side, on his back, on his stomach... but none of them seemed to help. Hell, he had even tried counting sheep and he was still wide awake!  
>'Maybe getting a drink will help... milk or something. Doesn't warm milk make you sleepy?' He thought as he slowly and quietly got out of the bed, not wanting to wake Kurt in the process.<p>

After silently leaving the room, Blaine headed downstairs towards the kitchen to get a drink that would hopefully help him fall asleep; however, when the reached the bottom of the stairs, he was stopped by the sight of Kate standing at the wall of pictures, looking a little teary-eyed as she stared at the one of baby Kurt and his mother. Upon hearing someone enter the room she turned, hastily wiping her eyes when she caught sight of the teenager. "Oh, Blaine, you startled me." She shrugged slightly and looked over, going him a knowing smile as she asked, "Can't sleep?"

Shaking his head, Blaine slowly moved over towards Kate and stopped by where she stood at the pictures. "Yeah. I'm not sure why, though, because I usually don't have problems getting to sleep."

"Same here." Kate nodded slightly before she looked back to the pictures, motioning towards the one that Blaine had been admiring earlier. "I was just thinking about how much Kurt has changed since then. He's really grown into such a fine young man." She paused for a moment and smiled, looking over at Blaine as she continued, "When my sister Elizabeth died, it was so hard on Kurt; he really changed and it was almost like he was a completely different boy. For years he was like that and I felt so awful because I couldn't help him. He's like a son to me, really. John and I can't have kids, so we've always devoted our time to Kurt..." She smiled at that and shifted to sit down on the couch, motioning for Blaine to do the same. He did (considering he didn't have anything better to do and he didn't want to be rude) and he smiled over at Kate. Once they were settled she began to speak again, still smiling softly. "You've really helped him a lot, Blaine. I hope you realize that. Ever since he met you he's been so much happier, more talkative, and just... Kurt. So thank you."

It was clear that Blaine was surprised by Kate's thank you and he blushed, quickly smiling in response. "Oh.. well.. you're welcome..." He mumbled. Yes, he knew that Kurt had been depressed and had a tough past due to his mother's death and bullying because of his sexuality, but he didn't expect to be credited with getting Kurt out of such a funk. All he had done was try to spend time with the boy (which had clearly turned into something rather great).

"I really do mean that, Blaine. I can tell that Kurt is crazy about you and you make him so happy." Kate reached over to gently pat Blaine's arm, and he could see that she was looking a little teary-eyed again. "You truly do love him, don't you?"

"Of course!" was Blaine's immediate response. He nodded vigorously, clearly wanting to covey how serious he was about his answer. "I really do, ma'am. Kurt's my everything and I just... I can't imagine life without him." He glanced away with a smile and he blushed, feeling a little shy despite what he had just said.

"Do you want to marry him?"

The blunt question had Blaine floored and at first he was left gaping at Kate, shocked that she would just flat out ask him such a big question. She looked very serious, though, and Blaine cleared his throat before he began to answer her. "Yes... yes ma'am, I do want to marry Kurt. Like I said, I can't imagine life without him and he truly is my whole world- oh." He suddenly stopped when he felt a small box being pressed into his hands, and he glanced down, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It was a small black box, one that a ring would come in, and he let out a small gasp and looked up with wide eyes when he realized that. "Kate... What…?"

"It was Elizabeth's," Kate said softly as Blaine opened the small box to reveal a gold ring with two small diamonds embedded in the band. It was simple, really, but beautiful. "Burt gave it to me when she died and told me to keep it until someone good enough for Kurt came along. He said that I'd know if the person was truly right for his son and then I could give them this ring that belonged to my sister." She whispered before a single tear rolled down her cheek as she sat there. "So you can have this, Blaine, and keep it until you're ready to give it to Kurt; there's no doubt in my mind that you really are the one for him."

For a moment it was quiet between the two, with Kate smiling at Blaine and Blaine staring wide-eyed at the ring, but finally Blaine opened his mouth and he managed to speak through his shock, "Thank you... thank you so much, Kate, I don't even... wow. Just.. thank you."  
>It honestly blew his mind that Kate was so sure and believed in him already when they had only met a few hours ago, but he was so incredibly grateful that she did and had given him this precious ring that had belonged to her sister. It was honestly the best thing in the world and he knew it wouldn't be long before he had this nestled on his boyfriend's finger, ready to show the world that yes, he, Blaine Anderson, was going to marry Kurt Hummel. "Really, Kate. Thank you so much. I... this is so, so great. I feel so honored."<p>

Kate smiled in return and moved to gently pat Blaine's cheek, touched by how thankful and happy he was over this. "That's what family is for, right?"

Smiling, Blaine nodded and went ahead to pull the woman next to him into a tight hug. Because he knew know that even though he and Kurt weren't married yet, he really was a part of this family.  
>"Yes, Kate, that <em>is<em> what family is for."

* * *

><p><strong>So... was that okay? Reviews would be nice. :)<strong>

**Also send me a PM if there's a specific one-shot request you want me to fill! If I like it, I might do it! :)**


End file.
